Talk:1dollar.wav
So, what do you think? -- BlittleMcNilsen 00:51, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think it's good. It's okay. I'm sure you could improve it with thought, and not making it so wall-of-texty.Retyopy 12:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thought? What exactly do you mean? BlittleMcNilsen 02:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was decent, though it could've been exceptional had you expanded it more with a message. Perhaps greed? Mr. Heron. :3 Added more blog posts. -- BlittleMcNilsen 23:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Where is the end ? Mr.Creepy 14:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Working on it. Should be up pretty soon. BlittleMcNilsen 21:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC) If that happened to me I would look every chance I got because, hey, free money! AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 22:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Pretty nice. SirHarryTheCreepy 13:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. :3 -- BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 05:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) This was good. Haha, the dog is awesome ;) -Retro Man 404 12:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Glad you liked it. :D -- BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 21:37, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :All I know is that this lady is going to haunt me, because I downloaded this ogg, and turned it into a wav. I really liked this story though. Good job! Tycholarfero 02:28, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :This was excellent. ObliterationoftheSelf 06:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmm, not bad, i love long stories. Although not partucularly creepy, I had the urge to search my computer for a 1dollar.wav in the intent to delete it if I found it. I think this was a great pasta :D And the actual 1dollar.wav was quite unsettling...StrawberrySugarpuff 05:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Awesome pasta! I say it needs to be a movie. o3o Ashley Lynn (talk) 20:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) safe to download? I've been thinking of analyzing the file to see if anything comes up, is this safe to do?Y2FlY2kgc3VyZGlzIG11dGlz 01:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :User talk:BlittleMcNilsen#safe.3F —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 06:59, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I get that she wants to kill you. But this could lead to a lot of dollars. And I like dollars. KingRidley 05:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Monehz. —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 07:00, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :I wish I was haunted by a ghost that gave me free money... RandomPhysicsNerd 19:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) That was a real cool story, bro. 9/10, though I'll admit after reading it the second time I kinda laughed. Heh. All that you love will be carried away... 23:33, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. :) —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 02:37, May 8, 2012 (UTC) That was pretty good. Kinda lengthy but I still enjoyed it. but DAT ENDING you think so, huh? LenRin135 16:26, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Why the Jeff the Killer screamer? I have no idea. :Thanks. :) —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 02:37, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Wow... I was so suprised! Is this real? —Preceding unsigned comment added by I am a dino (talk • ) 02:26, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :It's a creepypasta, what do you think? —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 02:37, May 8, 2012 (UTC) How did the curse was "Created" I love that creepypasta, but I still don't understand how the curse was "Born". JFCODY 22:17, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Are you kidding me I just saw a new article about a man named JOHN GOODMAN who was a SEXUAL PREDETOR BrownArrow (talk) 23:40, May 7, 2013 (UTC) 10/10 Thanks, i didn't want to sleep tonight. :D and D: also great pasta. Palmn8or (talk) 02:38, June 4, 2013 (UTC)Palmn8or Were the dollars counterfeit? Leilani444 (talk) 16:29, July 16, 2013 (UTC)